


Cider

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou makes mulled cider
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Cider

He stood at one of the stoves of the castle, slowly stirring the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon. He watched the way the sticks of cinnamon and slices of orange swirled around in the cloudy liquid, continuing their path after he removed the spoon. He watched as the liquid started to boil and bubble and he carefully removed the pot from the flame, putting it out.

Lefou hummed to himself, lowering his head to smell the mixture. He closed his eyes in pleasure, letting the warmth the smell alone gave him wash over his body. He remained in this position when the door to the kitchen opened.

“Oh? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici par toi-même?” Stanley asked. They had just come from outside, nose and cheeks still red from the wind and the cold. They approached their husband, hugging him around his middle with one arm. “Ooh cider!” he cooed.

Lefou turned in their grasp, laughing as he looked at their face. He tapped the end of Stanley’s nose with his finger. “You always look so funny with a red nose and rosy cheeks!” he said.

“You like my cheeks?” Stanley asked, smiling wickedly.

“Oui, of course.”

“Then have this!” Stanley hugged Lefou tightly, rubbing their stubble covered cheeks against his face and neck. Lefou cried out in surprise before starting to laugh, feeling incredibly ticklish from the sensation.

“Stanley! Non! Stop! Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît! I’ll end up knocking over the pot!” Lefou cried.

“Perhaps tomorrow morning you could help me shave then?” they teased. They smiled against his neck, turning their head just so to let their stubble brush against the sensitive flesh.

Lefou shuddered and gasped, whining as he nodded his head. “Oui, of course!” he giggled. He let out a breath of relief when Stanley finally freed him, giving their arm a light smack. “And why do you think you deserve cider after all that?” he demanded.

They pouted, full lips pursed and out in the gesture. “You wouldn’t refuse your gorgeous spouse a drink,” they said.

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Non, you are far too kind and giving for such a thing,” Stanley said with a shake of their head. “You love me too much to let me die of thirst.”

Lefou snorted, sticking his tongue out at them before picking up a ladle and pouring them a glass of the hot mixture. “You’re lucky you’re so beautiful,” he said.

Stanley smiled, accepting their glass from him. They sipped the hot mixture, moaning as they licked their lips. “You are such a good husband to me,” they murmured. They pressed their foreheads together, giggling as Lefou stammered in embarrassment. “My perfect husband.”

“You’re impossible,” Lefou sighed.

Stanley just smiled, taking another sip from their glass. “Oui, but you have always loved the impossible.”

Lefou smiled, nodding as he took the glass from Stanley to take a drink from it. “I suppose I always have,” he agreed. He took Stanley’s chin in his hand, pulling them down for a kiss. Both of their mouths had been warmed and flavored by the drink, allowing them to share it a second time.


End file.
